


Aegishammer

by BookOfLewd



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Begging, Catboys & Catgirls, Cock Worship, Cum Inflation, Deepthroating, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Hands-free Orgasm, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Oral Fixation, Oral Sex, Other, Rough Oral Sex, Scents & Smells, Stomach Deformation, excessive cum, huge cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-09-12 17:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16877433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookOfLewd/pseuds/BookOfLewd
Summary: Nia badly needs a night to herself, but things change when Mythra offers to play a game with her. Faced with the incredible "power" of the legendary Aegis, how could she ever say no?





	Aegishammer

Nia stretched and bared her cute little fangs in a loud yawn, throwing herself down on the plush Indoline mattress. Her party of adventurers had been in the Praetor's study all day and half the night, trying to figure out a fix for the incident in Temperantia. Shellhead and Morag were still there now, bickering over idiotic stuff with the Urayan queen. She wasn't going to let a little thing like international politics get in the way of her much-needed sleep ... not that she'd be doing much sleeping. Nia was one randy little kitten today~ She'd been aching to slip out of her curve-hugging gold bodysuit all day and go to town until her spine gave out, and now she finally had the chance to do exactly that.

She only had time to take off her gloves before the door swung open and Mythra came in. Those succulent tits almost popping out of her scandalous outfit with every bodacious step, that giant ass and those matching hips sashaying from side to side like a fucking pendulum of sex. For a petite thing like herself, how could she NOT be jealous when confronted with that?! They didn't make Blades like that anymore, that's for damn sure.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. Her thighs were salaciously thick enough to even give mighty Mythra a run for her money, and right now they were squirming together as she tried to covertly rub herself along without the Aegis knowing.

"Hey, this is my room too!" Mythra snapped back. She took a step closer, and Nia's eyes watered. That SMELL~ Oh god, Mythra smelled so fucking good. That feminine musk of hers infected everything. It was all her fault she was like this all the time, so desperate to make herself cum at the end of a long day. The human half of her was powerless to resist the effect it had on her Blade half. It was like catnip to her.

"N-no, that's not what I meant," said Nia. "I mean, why aren't you in the meeting?"

Mythra folded her arms, lifting those mouth-watering tits and squashing the huge line of their cleavage between her biceps. "I got bored. It's so damn tedious, you couldn't imagine. Besides, they don't need me there for the moment, so I thought you and I could play a little game to pass the time."

"A game?" In the midst of her rising lust, Nia was surprised to hear that. Mythra wasn't exactly the fun, game-playing type. Not that Nia wouldn't relish the chance to put that blonde bimbo's superiority complex down a notch or two ... but this was absolutely not the time. She had a date with her body and didn't want to be late. "Now's not really the best time 'f I'm honest, Mythra - "

Mythra completely ignored her and closed the door behind herself, taking another step into the room. Nia swallowed deeply, inhaling more of that Aegis fuck-musk. Fuuuuuuck. She was already wet enough as it was, but that smell had her pussy juicing a river into the crotch of her bodysuit. She sank a fang into her bottom lip, crossing one leg over the other so that Mythra wouldn't see.

"Um ... so what - w-what game did you have in mind?"

Mythra smiled at her through half-lidded eyes. "Maybe 'game' wasn't the right word. More of a show and tell ... but you're welcome to play too."

Nia had no idea what was happening or what she meant by that. It was all she could do to focus and not frig herself raw right then and there, her present audience be damned. She wanted to scream at Mythra to leave, but nothing was coming out of her throat but dry, heavy air. Mythra was standing at the foot of her bed now, so close that her musk was almost visibly shimmering around her, drowning out everything but the raw impulse in her head. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK~

"I know what you're going through, you know," said Mythra. "And I saw the way you were looking at me in that hot spring. It can't be easy for you."

Nia stared intently at the jewelled garter belt on Mythra's thigh with half a mind to rip it away with her bare teeth. Mythra's words made her catch herself, and she pulled her eyes away to look up at her face. She was still smiling, but there was a deep hunger hidden in her features that the catgirl had never seen before. It shook her deep, and her pointed ears pinned back.

"D-Don't go getting any ideas, Mythra," she said stubbornly. "You'd have to be an idiot not to notice you and - and those things - " She nodded at Mythra's bountiful bosom ... at that absurd swell of naked cleavage. She just wanted to launch herself into that pillowy heaven and motorboat until her face was bruised and sore.

Her intentions didn't go unnoticed, and Mythra put a fingertip on the bottom of Nia's chin. "I think I know just what to do to help you. Let me show you ... " She placed both hands at her stomach and took a deep breath, a bright yellow-green glow erupting over her abdomen. Nia stared in wonder - as in, wondering what the hell she was doing - but a moment later her questions were well and truly answered. There was a new addition hanging between Mythra's legs ... and when she said hanging, she MEANT it! The massive slab of cockmeat reached well past that seductive garter, as long as Nia's arm and even thicker still, topped with a sinful mushroom tip the size and colour of a small apple. Her big new ballsack swayed behind that ponderous shaft, two fat cumtanks churning full of white ambrosia.

Nia gasped and gulped at the same time, sending her into a spluttering fit as her entire reality was suddenly rearranged to accommodate that monster twitching in front of her eyes. She'd never seen anything even half as big, not even on the monstrous creatures they'd encountered as they travelled through Alrest. "Wh - where the 'ell were you hiding that th-thing?!"

"A better question would be - where the hell am I going to hide it next?" Mythra took one more step to close the gap between them to nothing, her titanic pillar of flesh slapping about against those plush, swaying thighs. 

Nia could only gape, wide-eyed and red-faced as she watched that length grow and rise, a maze of thick veins bulging beneath its previously smooth surface. When it was done engorging, more than two full feet of erect Aegis fuckpole was pointing straight at her face, that delicious head already dripping its potent preseed like a faucet and pooling on the edge of the mattress. Like a hypnosis victim she reached out with a hand to collect some of that clear dripping fluid. It was so HEAVY and THICK~ She couldn't resist and raised it over her head, sticking out her sandpapery tongue letting it drip down into her waiting mouth like fresh-squeezed honey. Fireworks set off in the back of her mind as the taste ingrained itself into every pore of her being. It was so fucking delicious that she would never be able to taste anything the same way again! The addiction was instantaneous and absolute. For the rest of her life, the only thing she would ever want for was the juice pouring out of Mythra's heavenly meat hammer.

There was another flash of light, and when it faded Mythra's dress had disappeared and those fat tits were free to spill out in all of their natural glory. Every sinful curve was out in full display, from that tight waistline to those thick asscheeks, only the garter had been left strapped to her leg like some decorative slutwear. With how girthy and enormous her mighty girldick was, Nia wouldn't have been surprised to see it turned into a cock-ring. The thought made her shiver all over again~

"So, want to play with your new toy, little kitty-cat?" teased Mythra. She tensed her cock, bouncing it in front of Nia's hungry eyes.

"Y - Yeah ... " was all the catgirl could eke out. Her animal instincts were taking hold of her, commanding her, ordering her to worship this almighty bitch-breaker.

"I don't believe you. Convince me."

All hope of maintaining even a shred of self-control or dignity went right out the window, and Nia eagerly threw herself onto her back. She proudly showed off the growing dampness in the crotch of her bodysuit, and the puddle it had leaked onto the mattress, evidence of the depths of her bestial lust. "Mythra PLEEEEASE!" she pleaded, hands clutching at the sheets as she arched her back high. "I want it so bad, please, let me play with that beautiful dick! I'll do anythin' you want me to, anythin' and everythin' at all, just let me taste more of that cock juice!"

Mythra grinned victoriously. She loved breaking little bitches like this! Nothing was hotter than showing inferior cunts where their place was - on the receiving end of her mammoth desires. Truth be told, she'd wanted to have her fun with Nia for a while, admiring that fat booty from behind as every ounce of thick curve was accentuated by that suit, those plump thighs and wide hips just RIPE for the kind of deep dicking only an Aegis like her could provide. She'd meticulously poisioned the girl's mind with pheromones for weeks without end, and now she was going to take her sweet sweet time turning Nia into her wonderful little cum-slave. "Alright, kitty, come get it," she ordered.

Nia obediently threw herself forward, wrapping both of her dainty hands around that massive member. It was so thick that they didn't even meet at the fingertips! She lapped and slavered all over that swollen head, her rough tongue drawing throaty sounds of pleasure from the Aegis as she devoted every living ounce of energy into worshipping that cock like she was a fresh convert. It was definitely a religious experience for her!

Her drool couldn't come quickly enough, so she crammed two fingers into her throat to speed the process up, spitting long strings up and down the cumbersome length. She moved her hands in long, slow, hard strokes from base to tip, covering every inch of bulging flesh in mouth juice. Her lips plugged around Mythra's finger-thick cumslit, tongue-fucking her urethra and drinking that divine precum straight from the source. There was so MUCH~ Mythra was leaking such a copious amount that she never needed to pause before swallowing down a mouthful. Every gulp pushed her frazzled mind closer and closer to orgasm, her pussy DRENCHING everything in a sheen of girlspray.

As much as Mythra was enjoying this slavish attention from her newest pet, there was only so much that one pair of hands could accomplish. Her own hands joined the fray, jacking the lower half of her cock while Nia handled the upper, with enough room left over that the two never came close to touching each other. Mythra gritted her teeth as the rate of her precum increased, turning from a steady leak to a veritable hosing. Nia's cheeks began to BULGE with the volume as she frantically tried to swallow it down. But it wasn't enough, and soon that amber liquid began seeping out from the gap between her stretched lips and that monstrous mouth-buster to spill over her bodysuit, the dark wet stain clinging to the perky nipples atop her small tits.

"You'll have to do better than that," Mythra chided. "If you don't make me cum soon, I'm going to be VERY angry."

Nia briefly entertained that thought, imagining what would happen if her new golden goddess cut loose. And RAVAGED her in every hole until she BURST with cum~ Her pussy squirted a fresh spritz of femcum into her crotch, and she moaned lustfully around Mythra's cocktip as she slowly worked it into her maw. It was so HUGE that she felt her jaw creaking just to let it ram its way in, that ridge pinching against her fangs before barrelling past and slamming into the back of her throat. That sudden, bone-crunching impact set her off, her eyes rolling back into her head as the most powerful orgasm of her entire life took hold and rendered her into a quaking puddle of a girl. "MMMMMMMMMMMM MMMMMM~"

Mythra growled and took the initiative, gripping Nia by her cute little cat-ears. "You know what's coming next right?" With that she cocked her wide, milky hips and levelled the colossal shaft of her dick straight, and THRUST~ Her breedspire gouged through the impossibly tight confines of Nia's throat and crashed into her fucking stomach. The catgirl's trembling lips were only two-thirds of the way to Mythra's crotch and the churning balls beneath. "Disappointing," said Mythra, even as she relished the vice-like grip of her throat compressing her thick girlmeat.

Nia's arms went limp at her sides as that massive cock cut off her air and slowly deprived her of oxygen. She gagged and choked and spluttered around the bulging shaft, but it and Mythra didn't care one fucking iota about it. And neither did she~ With her dwindling strength she planted her hands on Mythra's fucktastic asscheeks - they were far too voluminous for her to wrap her arms around - and PULLED her closer, grinding every fraction of an inch of cock she could muster into her eager mouth. She didn't care if it killed her, she wanted to fit the whole thing into her teeny tiny throat. She NEEDED to do it.

Slowly, agonisingly, the inches began to disappear behind the sweating, spittle-drenched sheen of Nia's lips. For every fresh bump that slid over her tongue, another dollop of thick preseed spat into her stomach, and another orgasm sent her eyelids aflutter. Every violent throb of that untameable beast in her throat sent her pussy spraying another wave of she-mist into her bodysuit as she came her fucking brains out again and again and again. Just when she thought that the impossible would remain impossible, the tip of her button nose finally pressed against Mythra's abdomen, and those weighty balls slapped wetly against her slobbering chin.

"That's better ... " Mythra approved and patted her pet on the head. "Now get ready for the real thing." With that she RIPPED her cock all the way out, that fat head scraping harshly against the back of Nia's throat and the roof of her mouth, exploding in a shower of prejizz and drool that splashed down on Mythra's massive udders and sent them jiggling about. She cooed with lust, loving the feel of her slave's cockslime against her perfect skin. It made her so fucking HORNY that she immediately plunged the whole godly length back down into Nia's guts with one almighty thrust, smashing the catgirl's face against her crotch. "Yes yes yes YES YES YES!"

Nia couldn't speak or move or do anything but moan like a bitch in heat around that cockmeat as it plundered the deepest depths of her body. Her mind had already been broken, and now she wanted the rest of her to join it, a cum-starved mess whose only purpose in life was to be used as a cocksleeve for Mythra and that mighty flesh rod. The orgasms were coming together so thick and fast that it was impossible to separate them, save for the mindless gurgles that escaped her whenever Mythra was between thrusts.

The Aegis's brutal treatment seemed to go on forever, but it seemed that even she had limits. Mythra howled and buried her cock as deep as it could go, hands snapping shut around Nia's throat and pulling her down on that shaft with inhuman strength to ensure that not one piece of veined fuckpole was anywhere but inside Nia. Her ridiculous girth swelled to even greater proportions, threatening to break the catgirl's oesophagus like a cheap balloon, and her huge nuts tensed taut against the base of her cock. Mythra let out one final, bestial scream and CAME, her cocktube blasting cannon after cannon of pent-up fucksludge into her pet.

In the sex-riddled depths of her mind, Nia remembered just how much precum Mythra had produced over the course of their debauchery, but it was still a surprise at the sheer incredible size of her load. Mythra was pumping GALLONS of jelly-thick cum straight into her guts with every spurt. Within moments her stomach was stretched to breaking point with baby batter, and with each frantic hump of the hips Mythra deposited another gargantuan flood of ball nectar into her. Her bodysuit bulged obscenely as her stomach swelled, filled with enough cum to impregnate her a thousand - no, a million times over, and soon enough she looked pregnant with twins, then triples, then quadruplets. And still Mythra's gut-busting breedspire continued, basting her insides until there was nowhere left for it to go, and it raced up her already far too full throat and SPEWED out in waves from her mouth.

It took Mythra nearly a full minute to finally empty the last vestiges of nut butter from her withering testicles, and with a contented sigh she at last extricated her mammoth dong from Nia's thoroughly abused throat. Nia collapsed onto her back, gargling the pool of cum left in her mouth, the blissful taste reflected in her sightless eyes turned into her skull. Mythra leaned forward and STOMPED her foot down Nia's bloated stomach, and the pool became a geyster that painted the ceiling and the walls white, drowning Nia from head to toe in a fresh layer of ballslop at least two inches thick.

"That was good ... " said Mythra, only the slightest hint of fatigue in her voice. She looked at Nia's spread-eagled, cum-drenched form on the mattress, and her cock sprang obediently to its full, monstrous attention ...


End file.
